I'm Sorry
by Weirdasfuckanddon'tgiveashit
Summary: How does Yui deal with her depression when she falls for the one who bullied her non-stop?


Yui moved to Japan when she was in middle school. She would not actually talk to anybody and mostly write in her notebook, just random poems and short stories. Some stories of the main character being brave and loyal, not afraid to stand up for herself and having a lot of friends. She desperately wished she could be like that. Every now and then she would see the Hitachiin Twins and she has always been attracted to the older twin, Hikaru. She could never really talk to him in public so she decided to give him a letter asking him to meet her in the rose garden.

That day after school, she patiently waited for Hikaru, but was shocked to see Kaoru. "What are you doing here, Kaoru?" She asked. Kaoru seemed to be a bit shocked, then smirked. "What are you talking about, I'm Hikaru." He said. Yui frowned, tears threatening to escape her eyes. "Don't lie to me. I know it's you, Kaoru..." She said, her voice shaking. Kaoru noticed the tears in her eyes and frowned. "Hikaru... Come out." He said. Hikaru came out of his hiding place with a smirk on his face but gasped when he saw the tears going down Yui's cheeks. He stood next to his brother and looked down at Yui. "How could you tell us apart?" He asked. Yui looked at Hikaru. "Not a lot of people bother to listen to the way you two talk. You two may look the same but you sound different." Yui said in a hushed and barely audible voice. The twins were shocked at the fact that she actually can tell them apart. She whispered a small goodbye, turned around and ran away, her tears falling harder and blowing away with the wind. The twins stood there, feeling bad for what they had done.

*fast forward to high school*

Yui met Haruhi when she transferred and got accepted as a honor student. Yui found out the twins were in the Host Club and was surprised that the twins have gotten cuter, especially Hikaru. But she was still hurt for what they did to her and was too shy to talk to them. But when they found out that she hanged out with Haruhi, they just snapped. They did not like the fact that she hanged out with Yui and they did not trust her. But at the same time, they feel like they recognize her from somewhere. And Yui has been falling head over heels over Hikaru more and more each day and she did not care that the twins bullied her, she still loved Hikaru.

One day, Haruhi and Yui sat at a table. Yui put her head on the table, sighing at the sound of snickering and hearing things like "Did she die?" and "I think she did" and sudden laughter. Haruhi looked at Yui and frowned. "Whats wrong?" She asked. "I'm just tired..." Yui said. Haruhi frowned. "Tell the truth." Yui did not look up. "The twins are just gonna make fun of me. I'll tell you later..." She said feeling close to tears. Haruhi turned to look at the twins. "You two. Over here. NOW!" She screamed at them. She is never this harsh. Yui thought to herself. Hikaru smirked. "Whats up?" He asked casually. "You two need to stop picking on her! You have no reason to pick who are my friends and who aren't!" Haruhi told them. "We only pick on her because it's so easy!" Said Hikaru looking at Yui. Yui sat up straight but kept her head down, hoping her tears would go unnoticed. Hikaru's eyes widened when he saw tears drip from Yui's face down onto her hands. He turned and pretended to not have noticed. Kaoru leaned on the other side of the table and looked out the window. "Have you been eating properly?" he asked absent mindedly, "You've been losing weight and a lot of people are worried; not just us." he added to clear up why he was asking. Yui quickly dried her eyes before they noticed that she cried. "There's this guy that I like, but I feel so disgusted of myself whenever I see other girls flirting with him, that I have been forgetting to eat lately." She admitted, in a voice that was no more than a whisper. She suddenly jumped at the sound of Hikaru slamming his hands on the table in front of Yui. "Are you really that fucking stupid?!" He screamed at her.

-Yui's POV-

I suddenly jumped when I heard Hikaru slam his hands on the table in front of me. "Are you really that fucking stupid?!" He screamed at me. "Hikaru..." I heard Kaoru try to sooth his brother down. "Do you think it looks good?! There is a name for what you are doing to yourself, Yui! Its Anorexia! Is this guy seriously worth starving yourself to death?!" He continued to scream at me. I looked down again and sighed. "Don't act like you care, Hikaru. You don't know how strong I feel about him, and you don't understand how things are for me." With each word I spoke, I got louder and louder. "Now stop pretending like you give a fuck and leave me alone!" I screamed. I whispered a small goodbye and ran out the room, running away from them like I had during middle school.

-Brief Kaoru POV-

She whispered a small goodbye, turned around and ran away. Then I realized why she seemed so familiar. She was that girl that could tell the difference between me and Hikaru during middle school. I wonder if Hikaru remembers her now.

-Hikaru POV-

She whispered a small goodbye, turned around and ran away. I felt so angry with myself and also ran out, but stood outside in the middle of the hallway with Kaoru following close behind me. "Hikaru..." I heard him say. "Why do you act like that? You know that she's suffering! You could show at least some compassion!" He said.

"I know."

"And why do you keep acting like you hate her! You made her cry, Hikaru! Doesn't that make you feel anything especially when she's this fragile?!" He continued. I sighed and walked to the window. "... It does."

Kaoru stood in front of me and sighed, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Are you gonna talk to me or keep giving two worded answers?" He asked. I breathed out and turned around. "I just can't stand to see her like that. I don't think she cares anymore..." I paused then kept talking. "... I don't think that she cares about her life anymore. When she first came to Ouran, her face always had a smile, her eyes shined bright and were full with happiness... And then she met us and Haruhi... Then the happiness left her eyes, and she doesn't smile as often..." I looked down. "I feel that it's our fault for her depression... For picking on her too much..." I felt hot tears come to my eyes. "I'm afraid that there might be a day that we come to school... And she will not be here..." Then, there was a loud clap of thunder and I took off running, not knowing where to go. Then I saw her. She was sitting against the wall, her face pale and tears streaming down her face. "Yui!" I ran to her. She looked up at me and stood up, but fell back down. I helped her stand up, noticing how violent she was shaking. "Are you ok? What happened?!" I was scared. She was shaking so bad, and her face was unnaturally pale. Then I noticed the blood. She was bleeding from her wrists. "Why do you cut?! Did you cut too deep?!" I asked, panicking. She pushed me away. "Why do you care?! You never gave a fuck about me until today!" She looked up at me with tear stained eyes. I pulled her close to me and kissed her on the lips. She was pushing me away, then she stopped and began to kiss back. I pulled away and saw the hurt in her eyes. "Why... Why do you do this to me?" She asked.

-Yui's POV-

"Why... Why do you do this to me?" I asked. I was so confused. He pulled me close to him and whispered, "I am in love with you, and I have been since I first met you this year. I understand it if you never wanna talk to me again." He said with his voice quivering. "I could reject you. For all the pain you have caused me." I said. "But I am not that kind of person." I said. I hugged him and gasped at the sound of thunder. He gasped in surprise but hugged back. I pushed away and stared at him in the eyes. "But I can't be with you." I whispered. He frowned. "Why?" He asked. "Because I don't want to be with you if this turns out to be just some kind cruel sick joke." I said as I ran away from him. I didn't look back. I fought the tears that threatened to escape my eyes as I ran faster and faster. I ignored the pain in my chest.

-Hikaru's POV-

"Because I don't want to be with you if this turns out to be just some kind of cruel sick joke." She said before she ran away from me. "Yui… I would never let a joke go that far…" I whispered.

-That evening still Hikaru's POV-

I lied down on my bed, not being able to stop the tears from escaping my eyes. I lied on my bed face up and sighed. Then I felt my phone vibrate. I opened the phone and saw that Yui messaged me. My eyes widened as I read what she sent me.

_Help me… _

I jumped out of bed as I ran to her apartment. As I ran, I kept thinking about that message. I was panicking. Was she hurt? Does she need someone to talk to? When I got there, I knocked on her door loud. I waited for 30 seconds and got even more scared when she did not answer. I opened the door and found Yui's limp body on the ground. "Yui!" I ran in and picked her up. I noticed the empty sleeping pill bottle beside her body. "Yui!" I panicked and carried her out the apartment. She was pale and barely breathing. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and land on her face. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. "H-Hikaru…" She whispered. I broke into a quiet sob and buried my face in her hair. "Yui, you can't die. You just can't!" I said between sobs. I felt so guilty. So ashamed of myself. Yui touched my cheek as she whispered, "Don't be sad, Hikaru. It makes me feel bad for putting you through this." With every word she said, she got quieter and quieter. I began running to the nearest hospital. "You'll be fine, Yui!" I cried out. "I… I love you…" She muttered before letting out her last breath. I looked down and kneeled down. I cried and cried. I drove her to this. I made her do this to herself. I buried my face in her hair. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I kept muttering. "I'm sorry!"


End file.
